1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to animal husbandry, and more specifically to a feeder for dispensing hay to a horse, other equidae or similar grazing animal.
2. Related Art
Feeding equids presents certain management problems. If the animal, using the horse as an example, is fed on the ground there is a possibility the horse will ingest dirt or foreign material along with its feed. There are a number of health risks and concomitant management problems that can occur when a horse is fed on the ground. These health risks and associated management problems from feed contamination on the ground include disease transmission, parasite infestation and the possibility of colic or other digestive difficulties. Colic represents a serious management problem and can be fatal to the horse. In addition to the health risks to the horse from eating off the ground, there are also economic and nutritional management concerns.
Economic waste occurs when feed isn't eaten by the horse because of unpalatability, or loss to the surrounding environment, for example due to wind or rain. Economic loss also occurs in the case of a horse having colic as a result of loss of the animal, veterinary costs incurred for treatment, as well as potential loss of the total value of the animal, if the case of a fatal episode of colic. Nutritional management problems arise because the leafy portion of the hay which possesses the majority of the nutritional value of the hay is the portion most likely to be lost or wasted as it falls underneath the stem-containing portion of the hay in on-the-ground feeding.
The related art has addressed these problems utilizing various feeder designs. Covered feed troughs have been designed for other species of livestock, particularly pigs. Two examples of such designs are found in Gross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,888 and von Taschitzki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,379. Because of the differences in anatomy and dramatic differences in ethological patterns of the equidae family compared to other domestic large animals, feeders designed for other species of livestock are normally not successfully substituted for use by horses. Existing covered feeders often have shields or lids over the opening which the animal puts its head through to obtain the feed. A horse will not willingly or comfortably push this type of moving barrier to obtain feed. Many covered swine feeders also produce a loud noise upon removal of the animal's head from the trough, which also makes these feeders impractical for use as a horse feeder. Other covered feeders for food animal livestock are designed for a plurality of animals to feed in close proximity to one another. Horses feed inefficiently in close proximity to each other because their quarrelsome interactions. Additionally a horse's neck is very different from a pig's in terms of actual shape and evolutionary intended use. Therefore a horse cannot and will not readily adapt itself to use of covered pig feeders.
Typical feeders designed for horses include an open grill portion that presents the hay and a hay-catching compartment to recover hay pulled loose by the horse or that falls from the horse's mouth. Two examples of typical horse feeders can be seen in FIGS. 4 and 5 of Cooke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,222.
The existing designs of horse feed troughs represent improvements in reduction of the amount of dirt and sand the horse is likely to ingest. Management problems still exist with these designs in the areas of economic and nutrient waste in the undertaking of feeding hay to a horse. Feed troughs utilizing a retaining grill for the hay allow the hay to be exposed to the weather and the hay can absorb moisture from damp air or rain, whereupon the hay can begin to mold or become unpalatable. In addition, most versions of horse feeders do not prevent or hinder the horse from pulling the hay out of the feeder, permitting both economic and nutrient loss represented by hay that is removed from the feeder. Open feeders with a retaining grill also allow the horse to be distracted by its surroundings while feeding. When more than one horse is being fed within an enclosure, the animals can become distracted by each other and lead to quarrelsome behavior between animals at feeding time. Antagonistic behavior between the animals is another management concern; the horses are at risk for physical or cosmetic injury from their interactions as well as decreased digestive efficiency. An additional problem with conventional horse feeders is a lack of means for regulating the amount of hay and time of feeding. The horse has immediate access to the entire quantity of hay placed in the feeder.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a horse feeder that reduces the economic and management losses associated with previous designs of horse feeders. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a covered feeder that is configured so a horse does not experience undue fear or stress from using the feeder. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a feeder that is covered and therefore decreases the loss of hay to the environment and reduces the likelihood of the horse pulling the hay from the feeder. A further object of this invention is to provide a feeder of unitary construction that decreases the risk of physical and cosmetic injury to the horse. A further object of this invention is to provide a means for feeding a horse a controlled amount of hay at a predetermined time, utilizing a uniquely designed feed delivery chute in combination with a timer means.